


【授权翻译】Pretty Little Thing

by CoraT



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossdressing, First Time, Incest, M/M, Pre-Canon, Virgin!Sam, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraT/pseuds/CoraT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>少年Dean去万圣节派对找乐子，看到了一个小美人后神魂颠倒整晚紧追着她身后，一边慢慢调着情一边把她逼到墙角。当他终于把手伸到她身上时，他意识到“她”原来是“他”，但Dean也毫不在乎。任性的Sam偷偷跟在Dean身后去派对，为了不让Dean认出还特地乔装打扮一番。在被他哥锲而不舍地追了一整晚后，Sam最后还是被Dean在一个半公开的场合上了。而Sam对他哥那愚蠢的迷恋更是让这事一发不可收拾。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Pretty Little Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pretty Little Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/506947) by [Miss_Lv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv). 



> 如果喜欢这文的话，能点进原文给作者点个Kudos写个评就再好不过了！哪怕一句简简单单的“I love your work”也是极好滴！

Sam在想，大概这事完全是他捅出来的。

如果这糊涂账的起因是出自一个好点的理由的话，也许他不会像现在这么忐忑难受。起码得是一个正派点的理由，但真相完全不是这样的，仅仅是因为Sam是个十五岁的叛逆期少年——就是那种他哥叫他不要这么做他就偏要这么做的小屁孩。就在几个小时前，就在Dean的鼻子下面，Sam自以为是地决定了。对这种坏事，Ruby自然是第一个自动请缨帮忙的，而正是因为Ruby的热心才让Sam明白这也许不是什么聪明的主意。不知道是因为什么原因，Dean总是非常恨她，而这总是能让这种“反抗Dean”的戏码进行得更加顺畅无阻。

于是Sam最后还是穿着整套戏服去参加这个来路不明的万圣节派对。而且他还穿女装了。现在回想过来，早知如此Sam就应该在这过程中停下来阻止这一切的发生。但他没有。一想到是自己的牛脾气让自己陷入在公共场合浓妆艳抹穿褶摆裙的窘境，Sam就尴尬得要把头埋进沙堆里。

Sam躲在角落里，喝着难喝的劣质啤酒，扫视着这房子。满足了猎奇心之后Ruby就抛下他走了，而他用了整晚拒绝了一个又一个搭讪的男孩。

丝袜、褶摆裙和束腰胸衣让他非常不舒服。但起码带着威尼斯面具和黑色假发，Sam知道自己不会被认出。

这是他最庆幸的一点。

Dean又偷偷跟着他了，上一秒Sam还紧紧盯着他，下一秒Dean就来到了他身旁了。微笑着一脸愉悦的哥哥把Sam手上的劣质啤酒拿开，递给他一罐冰啤。他红着脸，一遍又一遍地提醒自己不要那么高兴。也许他真的很口渴，但他更怕微热的酸啤酒。躲避着Dean凝视的目光，Sam拉开拉环喝了一大口，试着把自己的紧张也一并咽下去。

扫了他哥一眼后，Sam看着Dean用一种晦暗的傻笑盯着他，觉得自己的脸烧得更厉害了。当他感到哥哥的手放在他的后腰时，Sam压抑着自己跳开的冲动。他死死地盯着地板，仿佛那里藏着世界的奥义，但Dean把他拉得更近，让他的肩膀靠在他哥的胸膛上。举起手来想推开他哥，但Sam摸到的却是赤裸的肌肤，这让他感到无比羞耻。Dean的全身只有一条牛仔裤和一顶牛仔帽。Sam一直都很清楚他哥有多结实，猎魔让他们的身体永远保持在最健硕的状态。但Dean总是比他先走一步，当Sam还是瘦骨嶙峋的时候Dean已经长满结实的肌肉了。耳边那声温热的轻笑把Sam拉回现实。Dean的手臂绕在他的腰间，气息在Sam裸露的脖颈上徘徊。

“来嘛，”Dean拖长调子说，用那种他弟从来没听过的低沉沙哑的声音说道，“至少你得告诉我你的名字吧？”

摇摇头，Sam试着挣脱Dean的手掌，而他哥则把他拉得更近，让Sam感受他们的身体彼此紧贴，直到Dean放下手臂放开Sam。Sam把头靠在Dean的胸口，咬着唇，停在那儿一动不动。Dean在这上面可谓一把好手，盯着Sam的视线混合着恰到好处的戏谑和专注。他偷偷靠得更近，挑逗着对Sam步步紧迫，但只要一感受到他弟真的不喜欢的时候就立刻后退。难怪女孩们对他总是难以招架，Dean总是非常清楚自己在干什么。

“你知道吗，如果你不肯告诉我你的名字，我就只好自己编一个了。”Dean微微坏笑逗着他，低着头再次迎上Sam紧张的凝视。他情不自禁地回了Dean一个小心翼翼的微笑，于是游戏又开始了。整个晚上，他们都在玩着这个你进我退的游戏，Dean一边哄着Sam一边推拉着。穿着裙子的少年觉得自己像个娘们，而Dean老是让他脸红心跳，傻瓜般的举动更是无济于事。如果Sam他妈的不快点逃跑，今晚他一定会被推倒在床上的。他十分清楚他的哥哥的目的，而他也清楚自己最后一定会投降。每次Dean向他要求什么并用尽全力逼他的时候，Dean总能达到目的。

“美女。”

Sam从他的思绪中醒过来，把头转过去面向Dean，而这时他哥靠过来，在Sam微张的嘴巴上印上一个柔软的吻。他还没来得及反应过来之前，Dean已经退开了，保持着安全距离，但他的手依然放在Sam的后腰上。Dean给了Sam一个坏笑，接着就着手上那瓶啤酒喝了一口，环顾着这房间，看起来非常惬意——而Sam还在发着呆。

Dean吻了他。轻轻的，明确的，迅速的吻。

操。

Sam紧紧抓着手上的啤酒罐，感到自己的心脏在狂跳。这一切都失控得太快了，该死的快。一个小时前Sam只是在妄想着Dean会不会已经发现了自己。害怕他肆无忌惮的耻笑，并且为这事被嘲笑一辈子。这就是他拒绝跟Dean说话的原因，他知道自己的声音会被认出。但现在这让人晕眩的一切都失去了控制。

他的哥哥刚刚亲了他。

“喂。”Dean的手从他的背脊上移开，手指轻轻地摩挲着Sam的假发下的脖颈，用那种Sam非常熟悉的姿势圈着他的颈部。这是当他想安慰别人的时候会做的事。抬头向上望，Sam颤抖着吸了一口气，突然间，他感到头脑一片空白，下意识地想把这事全盘托出。

Dean，是我啊！你要嘲笑我的话，我就把这事赖在你身上，戳穿是你亲了我。

但Dean又来了，他弯下身靠近Sam，嘴唇在Sam的唇瓣上方游移着。

“别害怕。”

这句话带着一种愚蠢的无力感，有一种既让人不确定又令人安心的魔力，而Sam本应该反击回去，但他的脸又烧了起来，他抬头看着他哥，想索求更多。Dean一定看懂了，因为紧接着他就彻底俯下身，又一次把嘴巴附在Sam的上面。

Dean的唇瓣柔软而湿润，这感觉有点奇怪，但Sam并不想阻止他。这是他的第二个吻，而Sam想弄明白为什么人人都喜欢这么做。他感到Dean的手指划过自己的脸颊，轻轻地触摸着，一边把头再靠过去加深这个吻。Sam感到自己不由自主地张开嘴，模仿着Dean 的动作。温热的气息喷在他的舌头上，他尝到了烈酒的味道，混着某种Dean嘴里残存的辣味。他的舌头伸入Sam的嘴里，湿滑的唾液混在一起。这本应是件恶心的事。但Sam只是把头微微后仰，在他哥的嘴唇里呜咽着，想要得到更多，却毫无自觉。

他们跌跌撞撞到了墙角，Dean的后背挡住了其他人的视线，但Sam也完全顾不上了。尽管他哥用尽所有的注意力来吻着Sam，他还是分出一点来把Sam手上的啤酒拿走，扔掉了他们的饮料。他的手顺着Sam的臀部曲线向下滑，最后停在那儿，轻轻抚摸着。Sam完全没有印象自己什么时候把手搭在Dean的腰上，搭在他的牛仔裤上方，摸索着上面温热的光滑肌肤。这动作似乎鼓励了Dean继续下去，因为随后他哥把自己整个人压在了Sam身上，把两人之间最后一点距离也消灭了。Dean的膝盖卡在Sam的双腿间，他可以隐约感受到Dean的阴茎正顶着他的大腿。

Sam努力想要退开却碰到了背后坚硬的墙壁。他把头转开去止住这个吻，有点晕眩，而Dean则把注意力转移到Sam的脖子上，落下细雨般柔软的吻，他的手指迅速把Sam的袖子往下拉，以便品尝更多的肌肤。烧红着脸的Sam咬着唇把视线移开。他的手推着Dean想让他后退，想阻止他的大腿压过来，阻止他发现某样Sam不希望他发现的东西。但他的哥哥一动不动，只是腿不再往里面挤，用他炙热的嘴唇来试着让Sam忘掉自己想让Dean退开的初衷。然而，他还是把注意力从Dean身上分出一点点，他突然意识到他们是在一个挤满人的房间里，意识到人们全都在看着他们，互相碎语着。他看到了其中一个追逐他哥的女孩的视线，看到她在那脏兮兮的妆容下激动得脸红。一阵羞耻感涌上来，Sam扭动着身体把Dean推开直到Dean后退一步，低头对着Sam眨着眼，而女装少年把脸埋在手臂中迅速逃走。他急需逃离这个地方，因为耻辱他不敢望向任何人，试着从后门离开。去他妈的Ruby，这状况已经比一塌糊涂更乱地一塌糊涂了。

天呐，那可是乱伦。

“喂！等一下。”Dean的声音在他后面紧随着，而Sam无法阻止自己那根深蒂固的服从Dean的本能。炙热的手掌抓住他的胳膊，Dean上前来正对他站着，而他只能盯着地板。

“你还好吧？”他的声音里透出真诚的关心，而Sam抬头看了他一眼，突然感到无比愧疚。

去他的，为什么他的心意就不能决定了一件事之后坚决不摇摆呢。

“如果你觉得这一切发展得太快的话，我感到十分抱歉，我并不是有意要吓你的。”

Sam耸耸肩，视线离开他，看着旁边的人们的眼光追随着他俩，八卦碎语从上个房间一直跟着他们来到这里。这派对是开在某个女孩的家里，她的父母刚好离开了小镇，每个狭小的房间都挤满了高中生。Sam避开他哥哥的视线，所以他也不知道Dean是怎么明白过来的，但他仿佛顿悟了什么，看着周围。Dean把手从Sam的胳膊上松开，围在他的腰部的曼妙曲线上——这都多亏了束腹胸衣，带他走出人群。

当冷空气吹到他的脸时，Sam感觉好多了，他呼出一大口气，靠在房子的墙壁上。Dean关上门，把那帮吵闹的少年关在里面。他们站在房子的阴影一侧，隐藏着自己。Sam能看到并听到后院人们的声音，但他们已经离得相当远了，视线似乎已经被隔绝开。

“不喜欢人群吗？”Dean问道，而Sam脸红了，点着头，看着Dean肩膀紧挨着，靠在他身旁的墙壁上。Sam终于在视线上跟Dean齐平了，但他离Dean的身高还差了几英寸。

吸一口气，他把头靠在侧墙上，慢慢呼气。Sam前不久就知道了自己是同性恋。当他的同学们没完没了地谈论着女孩儿时，他只能看她们一样。在经过几个月努力尝试把兴趣转移在女孩身上后，他终于总结出这结果，并坦然接受了。他意识到自己的哥哥在他的自我认识中起了不小的作用。彼此相依为命多年，Sam再也不能回忆起什么叫正常的生活了。只有一个接着一个的汽车旅馆，身旁永远只有Dean，在任何地方都呆不到足以让别人插足的时长。这对Sam来说也是很理所当然的，他想这也不过是一场无害的现象，一场总会消逝的迷恋。

这全都只是在他跟他的哥哥调情之前终结了。

“要想这么久吗？”Dean问道，向前靠过去，俯视着Sam。吓了一小跳之后，他在Dean的大笑中脸红了。局促不安的Sam跳着脚，而Dean抓住他的手臂，轻轻把他按在墙上，把身体正对着他。

“好吧，我不是故意这么刻薄的。”他安抚着他，又上前了一步，脸上带着迷人的微笑，低下头。Sam知道他的哥哥又要亲吻他了，但他站在那不动，任由Dean靠过来，直到他们的嘴唇互相触碰。这次的吻并没有之前的激烈，Dean只是慢悠悠地、慵懒地吻着他。他紧绷的神经在这索求中缓了下来，感受到Dean努力着不去逼迫他。

Sam在跟他的哥哥调情。

又一次。

Dean的手掌又在摸着他，抱着他的腰，一直摸到他穿着的超紧身胸衣。他的其中一只手往上移，摸到他的假发下，环着Sam的后颈，抓住他，舌头一直挥军直入Sam的嘴里。另一只手往下滑，但同时Dean一直滑动着舌头，进进出出地轻弹着，分散Sam的注意力。那灼热的手指顺着他的大腿游移着，滑进他的褶摆裙下，探索着高筒丝袜尽头的光裸的皮肤。

似乎有什么东西在试图警告Sam，他的理智在努力想记起来，这事很重要，非常重要。但Dean正在用舌头操着他的嘴巴，另一只没有摸着他颈部的手正在滑进他的另一条大腿上，他什么都想不起来了。当Dean突然举起他，把他钉在墙上，把Sam的双腿抬起来环在Dean腰间时，他突然什么都记起来了。

在Sam推开他哥之前，Dean把自己的裆部顶着Sam的那处，缓慢却硬挺着，他不可能感觉不到那根本不该出现的部位。他的大哥挺了，而Sam在那条被说服穿上的女内裤下硬得想石头一样。

“唔，唔。”Dean慢吞吞地说着，露出一脸不怀好意的笑容，但看起来完全没有一点意外。

“意外发现。”他调笑着，低下头去吻Sam的肩膀，舌头在皮肤上划过，逼得他发出一声令人尴尬的急促的尖叫。

“这就是你不肯说话的原因？宝贝，是因为声音太低？来嘛，我的漂亮男孩。”Dean一边哄着，一边把手环着Sam的屁股，肆意挤玩着。“操，还穿了内裤？”他呻吟着，手指隔着布料摩挲着，而Sam努力着想让自己的脑袋继续工作。

Dean知道他是男的。

但他依然把自己贴在墙上，依然在Sam的肩膀上吸吮出深色的吻痕，依然揉着他的臀部，让Sam无法顺畅呼吸。

“惊喜吗？”Dean把一只手收回来，半眯着双眼看着他，里面闪烁着某种明显的晦暗、潮湿又天杀的美丽光芒。一只温暖的手掌再次环着他的后颈用力拉过去，而Sam仰着头，露出他的喉咙曲线。Dean靠过来，舔弄着，吸吮着，懒懒地啃食着Sam。

这花了Sam一点时间来回到现实，但当Dean猛地咬了一口他的喉结时，他全身抽搐着发出呜呜声。接着他终于明白他的哥哥在干什么。去他妈的。难道全世界都看出来了他是男扮女装吗？

Sam的意志完全沉浸在Dean的吻上，而他哥的手抓着他阴茎的触感让他彻底招架不住。他摇晃着，在阴茎时被手指圈住发出呜咽声。Dean继续在Sam的皮肤上吸出深色的吻痕，而手则点着一把一把的火。女内裤的丝质布料摩擦着他的阴茎根部，而他哥哥的手掌则是温热又富有狠劲，用一种恰到好处的压力按着他。Sam的高潮侵袭速度快得令人难堪，而他用力咬着下唇，试着用疼痛来缓解一下快感。

“来吧，漂亮男孩。”Dean低声细语着，气息喷在Sam那湿润而敏感的肌肤上。他哥哥在他身上点火，突然沿着脖颈的啃咬让Sam正要发出的呻吟声戛然而止，只能乖乖吞进肚子里，而Sam的臀部漫不经心地摇摆着。完全没有办法去逃避这触感，于是他妥协了，接受了这一切。高潮的快感在他的身体深处咆哮着，贯穿着Sam的全身，他的眼前一抹白，只能像溺水者般紧紧抓着Dean。

高潮退散后，他颤抖着吸了一口气，像个小孩子一样把紧紧地头埋在他哥哥光裸的胸膛上。他感受到了，感受到Dean喉咙间发出的轻笑。Sam被这笑弄得满脸通红，该死的是他已经累了，于是他松开了紧紧抓着Dean肩膀的那只手。

“轮到我了没？”一句带着轻微戏谑的问题响起，Dean把他们的位置挪动了一下，把他那沾满精液的手从Sam的内裤里拿开。

天呐，他的内裤。

在欲望随时再次降临的情况下，Sam那吓坏了的脑袋在拼命地尖叫着。他刚刚从他大哥那里得到第一次手交。Dean帮他撸了出来。Sam依然靠着房子的外墙说那个，腿无力地环着他哥哥的窄腰。

这是乱伦——Sam的理智在提醒着他。Dean完全不知道这一切，但Sam是知道的，而他现在必须阻止这一切继续下去。

但突然间Dean的嘴离他只有几英寸，接着Dean吻了他，又是一个轻柔而慵懒的吻。如果这是一个迅猛激烈的吻，Sam就可以把他推开。呃，其实也不太可能，但他还是这样告诉自己了。但这小心翼翼的触碰拨动着他心里某条温柔的琴弦，而Sam融化了，任由Dean把他的舌头再次挤进去，当然他的哥哥会发现自己在他的嘴巴里的感觉比哪里都要美妙。

完全因为那个吻而分心的Sam呜咽着，他感觉到一根黏滑的手指在他的穴口周围打圈。天杀的Dean怎么能这样继续下去？他甚至——当他的哥哥把手指伸进去的时候，他的思绪完全断路了。他的另一只手顺着Sam的大腿摩挲着安抚他。

“嘘，”Dean安慰道，“没事的。我抓住你了。”

这感觉相当怪异，Sam不知道这种感觉究竟是好还是不好，他只知道塞在他的体内的玩意带给他一种奇怪的感觉。他的哥哥继续下去，继续深入直到指关节也埋了进去。Sam意识到那种滑腻的触感是他自己的精液。他用紧攀着Dean的腿将彼此拉得更近，脸藏在Dean的胸口。哪怕是在这么清凉的夜晚，也感到热到不行，他的皮肤燃烧着，戴着的面具和假发沉重让人感到不舒服。Dean继续一边说出软软的情话，手指一边埋在Sam的里面，进进出出，直到第二根手指加了进去。当哥哥手指微微弯曲的时候，Sam叫了一声，但那声音被Dean的皮肤阻隔而无法听清。体内的东西流了出来，他的双腿紧紧扣住Dean的腰部，猛地深吸了一口气。Dean又做了那个动作，摩擦着他的前列腺，Sam拱起后背，阴茎也随之颤搐着。

他们可能已经这样过了几个小时了，而Sam所能知道、所能感受到、所能在意的只有Dean的手指在他的身体里游移着，把玩着的那一点。他的阴茎又硬了起来，顶着在他内裤的丝质布料，和Dean那粗糙的牛仔裤。Sam感受到他哥哥的阴茎顶着他自己的。他们紧贴着彼此的身体，Sam渴望得发疼，再次迷失在欲望中。该死的乱伦。

当Dean把手指拔出来的时候Sam有点恼了，想要手指重新插回去，但Dean只是在他的脖子旁边大笑。他轻轻挪动着两人的位置，直到他们之间的位置足够让他把自己的阴茎拿出来。在微光中Sam看得不是很清楚，但他感受到他哥哥的阴茎，他已经硬了，急切渴望着把自己埋进Sam体内。

这时Sam才突然意识到他们要开始了，他要被他的大哥操了。人们离他们只有五尺远，他们在谈笑着，他们知道这边在发生什么事，知道Sam要被自己的大哥干了。

Sam挣扎着想把腿放下来并推开Dean，但他的哥哥抓住了他的大腿，不肯走开。

“嘿，嘿……没关系的，我抓住你了。”低沉的嗓音抚慰着Sam，让Sam愿意去听从，去放松，但他能听到人们在说什么，他把头转过去看到他们。天呐，他成了一个在房子外墙被干的婊子。

摇摇头，他试着走动，但Dean死死抱着他。

“没事的，漂亮男孩，我的漂亮男孩。”Dean轻声哄着，声音低沉而饥渴，把头低下，迎向阴影中Sam那双瞪大的眼睛。

“我会慢慢来的，没事的，你会爱上它的。”他安抚着，Sam意识到他只是以为自己因为要被操感到害怕。他的确也是。而在这种公开地方就让人更害怕了。

“这是你的第一次吗？”Sam咬了咬唇，点点头。

“不要怕，来嘛，让我看看你那双漂亮的眼睛。”Dean调笑着，而Sam犹豫着看向他，直视着他的哥哥，暗光让他的轮廓更加深刻，而低沉的声音让他默默吞下恐惧。

“就是这样。”他轻声笑着，而Sam抵抗着自己想翻白眼的反应，当Dean初次走向他的时候，他就评价过自己的眼睛很漂亮。当Sam无意识地想翻白眼时，他哥哥的兴趣就这样被勾起了。一整个晚上他都在说着他的眼睛是多么的耀眼之类的蠢话，故意一直这样说着，知道Sam被这笨拙白痴的勾引手段逗得哈哈大笑。

“我会很小心，不会伤害到你的。”这句愚蠢不过脑的话本来应该听起来非常空洞无力，但再一次的，Sam被这话以及Dean关心的凝视安抚到了。他的恐惧慢慢退却，而他小心地试着让自己放松，他知道接下来要发生什么，但他也知道这是自己想要的。

舔了舔唇，他点头，把手臂伸过去绕着Dean的后背，而他的兄弟正把他举起来。他那条泡泡褶摆裙把别人偷看他屁股的视线阻挡住了——Sam知道有人在偷看。Dean 把他的女内裤拉到一边，Sam感受到他的过大的阴茎的龟头直接对着他的洞口摩擦着的感觉。他一边呜咽着一边想移开，但Dean一直在呢喃，低声说着淫荡的情话，直到Sam放松了让他挤进去。处子紧致的括约肌阻止了他一会儿，接着也放松了让Dean顺利插进去。

被充满感、疼痛的灼烧感、甚至还有很多奇异的混杂在了一起，这感觉莫名的让Sam觉得很棒。Sam攀着Dean，当Dean轻松进去的时候他的手更用力的抓着对方，这让他感觉到自己幼稚、娘炮并且十分饥渴。Sam的精液润滑了甬道，但Dean一点一点向里挤的时候，显然还不够湿滑。每次他僵住，或是发出一声疼痛的呻吟时，Dean总是会停下来让Sam调整自己，同时不停对他说着话，用他那低沉而令人平静的嗓音。Sam不可能把它全部吞进去，不可能完全控制住自己，但他什么也没说，只是默默地让Dean去填满他，索要他。

当他肯定自己无法再吞进的时候，Dean终于全部进去了， Sam屁股被顶着的皮肤泛着红色。这很痛，但是他很想要，包括这一切的东西，包括这疼痛，他渴望着一切，因为他从来没有像此刻这么的满足，而这都是Dean给的。他的Dean，那个他无条件爱着的人，他是他的兄弟、他的父母、他的死党，以及他的爱人，而Sam庆幸Dean是他的第一次。不管这状况有多糟糕，他还是疯了一般感激着这是Dean。

停了一会儿之后那灼热感似乎退却了一点儿，于是Dean试探着摇着屁股，这时Sam才明白为什么人们都喜欢这样做。他把这话呢喃了出来，而Dean大笑着，低沉而沙哑。当他开始慢慢抽插时，他只是浅浅抽动，里面一开始很紧，但Sam放松了之后那灼烧感就消散了。Dean调整着臀部的位置时第一波高潮袭来，他移动着直到Sam因为快感而猛地拱起背，把头撞在墙上，重重地喘着气。

他哥大笑着，而他埋在Dean的胸口，任由他哥把自己的身体调整到合适的位置，然后更加激烈地挤进去。一遍又一遍，Sam被这快感吞灭了，每次Dean击中那一点的时候，一波波汹涌的快感都会让他遗忘掉疼痛。他的一条腿稳稳地扣在Dean的腰上，另一条则是一直滑下去，而他哥必须把它拉回原位，他的另一只手抱着Sam的屁股，抽插的速度快到Sam无法承受。

“来吧，你……你得小声点。”Dean磨着牙，而Sam才意识到他的呻吟声太大了。他完全不想回过头来看看观众，只是再向前靠一点，把脸藏在Dean的颈窝里藏住呜咽声。

“再用力点。”他试着去索求，而他的哥哥一边发出低吟声一边照做，更大力地挤进去，每次都顶得Sam起来一点。他把一只手臂紧紧抱着Dean的后背，手指顺着汗水往下滑，汗珠在Dean每次用力撞击的时候不停往下滑。Sam知道自己又发出声音了，但他无法闭上嘴巴，紧紧闭上双眼，感受Dean的阴茎在他体内进进出出的灼痛与极乐，那感觉让他不由自主地为他哥哥打开身体。

“宝贝，我得抱住你，所以你得……自己给自己撸出来了，为我射吧。”Dean放低声音，气息喷在他的颈部，同时手指收紧，挤压着Sam的大腿和屁股。完全没有把脸从哥哥的颈窝安全区抬起来的Sam摸索着把手伸进裙子里，探入他的内裤中。

当他的手指颤抖着摸着自己的时候，他发出一声啜泣，试着先轻轻撸动着直到他射出来。一边哭喊着，一边感受着阴茎抽插着再次射在裙子里，那布料已经被他的精液浸湿了，裙子被毁了。（Sam）发了疯一样地紧抓了Dean，随着每次的抽插，他已经无法止住自己“啊——”的叫喊声了。

当Sam坐了下来的时候，Dean的动作更加粗暴了，他的活塞运动已经快得失去节奏了。Sam感受到黏滑温热的精液流满他的手指，而他的哥哥正把他不停撞向房子外墙，他们的距离紧密得让Sam感到呼吸困难。当他感到一股尖锐的疼痛刺穿他的肩膀时，Sam大声尖叫着射在他身上。Dean的啃咬很痛，但Sam没法躲开，只能紧紧被压着，任由他哥疯狂地摇动着屁股。最后一次冲刺时，他把Sam顶上去，把自己深深埋进弟弟体内射出。他无法感觉到Dean的精液射在里面的感觉，但当Dean移动的时候他感到有什么湿滑的液体流出，他知道那就是他哥的精液了。

Dean试着再抽插几下，直到他长呼了一口气，他的硬挺在歇息的时候已经软了下来，他们往下滑落，直到Dean跪在地上。他们都喘着气，Dean喘得更厉害，而Sam能感觉到他脖子上不停滴落的汗水，现在他脸上的面具与其说是挂着倒不如说是用汗液粘着。

“操。”Sam不知道Dean说话之前他们沉默了多久，几秒钟还是几十分钟。他感到懒洋洋的，尽管他知道人们刚刚一直看着他被操，他还是不想动。Sam在他的生命里从没感到过如此的放松，而他很享受此刻的安逸。退开了一点后，他忽略着身体的疼痛感，直直看着Dean。他哥的手指沿着他的肩膀滑动着，当手指直接碰触到皮肤时，他畏缩了一下。

“你流血了。”Dean看起来非常尴尬，充满歉意，像一只被踢了的小狗一样，而Sam哼了一声，紧接着笑了起来。这反应有点怪异，但他停不下来，让自己的手肘倚在Dean的肩膀上靠着，他努力去控制自己的笑声。

“我弄坏你了吗？” Dean问道，看着Sam努力控制住自己，表情疑惑。整个场景都显得如此滑稽，在一个变装派对里，穿着女装的Sam刚刚跟他的哥哥靠在房子外墙上做爱了，

“不是的，你夺走了我的第一次而已。”Sam没有过脑就直接冲口而出回答。Dean看起来并未认出他的声音，他只是靠过来，再次亲吻了Sam。他们互相抚慰着，直到空气中的寒意让他发抖。如果Sam觉得冷，那么不穿上衣的Dean一定已经冻坏了。

他们走回去了，彼此牵着手指，而Sam勉强维持住脸上的愚蠢的微笑。他的屁股很酸痛，而他早就明了这种痛楚将持续一段时间。Dean把他带到最近的浴室里，他们清理了一下下身，他的哥哥一边小心翼翼地检查着他身上的咬痕，一边克制地道着歉。肩膀上的痛楚相比之下几乎察觉不到，而Sam身上其他的痛楚更严重， Dean的脸红的方式让Sam忍不住又一次笑了起来。他把那黏糊糊的内裤脱掉，而Dean试着把内裤抢过来，他宣告他要保留住它作为纪念。争夺的时候Sam僵住了，而Dean靠过来问是不是他弄伤了Sam。弟弟红着脸，小声说着他感到了Dean的精液沿着他的大腿留了下来。当他们最后离开浴室的时候，Sam又变成了那个红着脸的家伙，而一小块白布料从Dean的口袋里探出一点点，Sam则是带着两块心的爱的咬痕。

Sammy的幸福泡泡一直持续到他再次见到Ruby。当Dean给他俩拿饮料的时候，她偷偷溜到Sam身边，突然在他耳边细语。每个人都在谈论着Dean，显然他真的让很多女孩都疯狂了。

仿佛一盆冷水浇在他头上。

Ruby和其他几个女孩都知道Sam穿成这样了，她们当中一定会有人告诉别人他就是那个穿着裙子的人，那个背靠着外墙的人。大家都非常清楚Sam和Dean是兄弟。一阵恶心翻涌上来，Sam立刻拖着Ruby逃跑。逃到她家后，他迅速换了衣服，然后冲到他们住的小旅馆里，把身上的性爱的味道以及脸上的妆洗干净。谢天谢地，Dean还没回来得那么快，而当他回到家后，Sam决定装傻。低声咒骂了几句后，他溜回床上，担惊受怕地，害怕着星期一的到来。

整个星期六他都是在烦恼中度过的，他得把自己整个人包起来，藏起他肩膀上、脖子上的深色吻痕。Dean并没有表现出多聪明，于是Sam猜他完全不知道这回事。但星期一来了，总有人会嘴碎这事儿，而Dean会发现他操了自己的兄弟。Sam一直在想着这事，以至于他花了一整个晚上守在厕所旁，把晚饭全都吐出来。Dean跑出去，给他买了点干姜水，坐在他身旁，说着些蠢毙了的笑话，直到Sam忍不住大笑起来——即使他依然很痛苦。当他终于睡着的时候，他坐在浴室地板上，头枕着Dean的大腿。这让他又一次感到想吐，因为他又想到星期一来的时候，他的哥哥将再也不会像这样照顾他了，他哥看着他的眼神，除了厌恶之外，什么都不会有了。

 

“Dean？”Sam拿起电话好一会儿，皱着眉，接着坐起来，努力去让自己清醒，对着电话嘟囔着含糊不清地回答者什么。他甚至记不起来自己是怎么接电话的。

“Sammy。”他爸纠正了他，于是Sam肯定地哼了一声。

“你哥说你病了。”回到床上躺着的时候，Sam突然意识到昨晚Dean把他抱回来了。

“对啊，流感之类的吧。”

“之类的？”

操。他爸的观察力有时候真是敏锐得可怕。Sam张开嘴，想说没什么，但答案卡在他的喉咙。闭上眼睛后，他紧张地吞了一口水，然后把自己侧着往床上摔。尽管他们总是横冲直撞地彼此吵架争执，但老爸依然是老爸，而Sam突然想从他那里寻求安慰，就像他仍是个孩子一样。

“只是……”他迟疑地把话拖长，“我想我只是厌倦了这地方而已，这里太糟糕了。不过，其实也没什么。你打电话过来为了什么？”一阵长长的停顿后，他的爸爸开始列出一长串想让Sam帮忙搜索的人名，并让Dean回来之后给他回电话。

Sam藏在被单下，害怕下一个晚上的到来，并（x）不停工作着，直到他听到前门的敲门声。几分钟后Dean打了回去，最后走回了睡房。

“来吧，挪挪屁股，给你买了汤。”现在他最不想做的事就是吃东西，但Dean正在用那种“大哥很担心”的眼神看着他。他早就告诉过爸爸Sam病了，明显已经处于红色警戒状态，于是Sam拉开被子，跟着他走到厨房。Dean给他们爸爸回电话时，Sam打开了泡沫盒盖，疲惫地闻了闻汤的味道。事实上这闻起来相当美味，而且还是热的，他努力去收集自己的饥饿感来享受它。

“喂，Sammy？”Dean靠着厨房门口，看起来有点犹豫和疲惫。当Sam抬起眉毛时，Dean不舒服地挪了挪，突然间他知道他哥绷起神经来是想说什么了。

上帝啊，Sam真的爱死他爸了。

他一边喝着汤，一边试着不让自己的脸看起来太过快乐，任由Dean去搞定所有的行李打包，强装着自己还病着或是很愤怒。他们在晚上到来之前就离开了小镇，而当Sam从后视镜看着带着他那肮脏的秘密的小镇消失在视线中时，他发誓他会试着在接下来三个月内不跟他爸吵架，甚至四个月也可以。

 

而仅仅过了两个月，就在圣诞节后，这秘密才又被他想起来。

Sam和Dean目前还不错，当然他还会回想着Dean抽插自己的画面来自慰，但Sam从前的自慰幻想跟这也没差得了多少。Sam肯定Dean仍然不知道真相，他甚至还对Sam提起过自己在派对上干了一个“漂亮的小东西”，而Sam差点摔倒，只想立刻从房间里逃出。

因为Sam非常肯定这结论，所以当他再次收拾行李时在自己的行李袋底部找到这玩意时，他猛地收到了一百点伤害。有一瞬间，他只是傻傻地看着它们，然后拿出来，死死盯着那条丝质布料的东西，仿佛这是什么比恶魔还可怕的事情。一张皱巴巴的小纸条卷在这条洗过的女内裤里面， Sam默默地盯着他大哥写在纸条上的字发呆。

“看着你的眼睛的时候，我就知道是你了。”

Fin.

 


End file.
